The Midnight Spectrum
by Auraliee
Summary: Sakura-Centric Sasu/Saku ; A caged bird, can finally flap its wings, and fly to the sky. One mission brings one girl to save the ones she loves, at the cost of her freedom; the key to the success of the mission: 5 scrolls.
1. Prolouge

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


	2. Chapter One

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


	3. Chapter Two

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


	4. Chapter Three

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


	5. Chapter Four

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


	6. Chapter Five

Hello,

The Midnight Spectrum started off with a painting and a simple 'what if'. It has been a year since I started to fully pay attention to this story and left you readers hanging. For that, I am truly and deeply sorry.

The year that had gone pass gave me alot of time to think about alot of things, both in my writing style and plot-line. I feel that my writing style has changed drastically and have grown with much maturity than before, with this, I simply cannot bear to continue this story as it is now. I have learned alot of things, both good and bad which have influenced my writing alot. This story has been my first, but I promise you that it will not be my last. So, I am taking this story down from FFN and will be undergoing some major revision.

I don't know how long it will take, or when it will finish, but I give my word to you that I will not turn my back on this story for I love it too much. It was my beginning and I plan to finish it no matter how long it takes.

For those who have reviewed, thank you, your words of appreciation was really lovely and I will never forget them. You gave me much happiness and you are one of the reasons why I am doing this.

For those who have read, thank you for giving my writing a chance. It takes a lot of courage to post something online for the world to see, and seeing my hits gives me much satisfaction and relief.

For future writers, I pray for your inspiration. Its very hard to create something out of nothing and its even harder to do it yourself. But, every word you type, every sentence you create, and every hit or review you get, makes it all worth it.

It has been a great ride, so I thank you once more for reading this and I hope you understand why I am doing it.

All the best,

Auraliee.

P.S: All chapters plus this Author's Note will be taken down in a week.


End file.
